


The Sea And The Sand

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Feels, Femslash, Femslash February, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Metaphors, Shironaga Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 16: BlueThe water rippled gently, cascading over the rock. It was a dark blue, like Tsumugi’s hair. Angie shook her head, trying to clear her head, but her head echoed. Echoed with betrayal.
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Series: Femslash February [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	The Sea And The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short and super late! Might write something longer later, maybe the coffee shop AU I was planning to do, but here's this for now!

The cold sand trickled through her toes, piling down beneath her. She stretched her hand, watching the clouds stretch out and fill the sky. The beach was empty today, cold and lonely, like lost potential on a summer breeze. Like a once bright and happy place that had become a cold derelict wasteland. Maybe, just maybe, this was the beach’s true self, hidden under several layers of bright happiness.

Angie sighed, looking out over the cliffs. The water rippled gently, cascading over the rock. It was a dark blue, like Tsumugi’s hair. Angie shook her head, trying to clear her head, but her head echoed. Echoed with betrayal.

Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal.

_ Mugi holding her hands and running through the corridors. _

_ Their first kiss among palettes of paint and fabric. _

_ Her last moments of being smashed in the head from behind. _

_ FInding out about her betrayal. _

_ Why? Why? _

Angie shivers quietly, her head pounding as she looks over at the sandy beach, interconnected to the sea. What was once bright and happy, now dark and cold, empty and lifeless.

The sea had been eating away at the beach for a while, after all. No surprise if it had finally killed it.

Then Angie Yonaga sighed quietly to herself, ignoring the tears falling from the ducts of her eyes and watched and watched as the sea chipped away at the sand until there was nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> Shironaga angst... shironaga feels...


End file.
